The use of air motor control systems for actuating material sprayers which use a surge control system to prevent buildup of pressure in the material delivery line is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,627. However, air systems are expensive as they require an expensive high volume air compressor and such systems are not energy efficient.
The present invention is directed to the use of hydraulic driven pumps for actuating a material sprayer in which an air control system is used to control the surges in the hydraulic power system to provide a more energy efficient system and one which is less expensive and only requires a small air compressor.
The present invention is also directed to transferring the unwanted heat in a hydraulic system actuvating a material sprayer to the material to be sprayed to decrease its viscosity.